The Uzumaki Tales
by Neo Calous
Summary: After failing to retrieve Sasuke at the valley, something changes in Naruto, and who is the boy that has awakened from his coma.


_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Machines, all around machines were all the noise till.

"Hurry this way" a lady's voice was heard, and then a man with spiky silver hair was holding a boy with blonde hair as they were rushed and ushered into a room that read ICU. A small group of Ninjas, the Konoha rookie team as they were called were visiting various people in the hospital

"So Lee how does the Leg feel" a girl with black hair and pupil less eyes asked, the boy named Lee had a bowl cut and really thick eyebrows like seriously thick damn, he looked to the girl who asked him and smiled a smile that made his teeth shimmer

"I'm all ok Hitomi, no pain can keep me down when I" he was stopped when he saw the Hokage, Kakashi Sensai and world famous Jiraiya rush by with what he knew was a bleeding Naruto, and behind them were his teammate Sakura, the girl who loved him Hinata, her cousin and Lee's teammate Neji and the rest of the rookie team.

" What happened to Naruto Kun" Lee asked as he too got worried for his junior and friend when he saw them pass. Shikamaru the boy with a black pineapple hair-do stopped and started to explain everything

* * *

 _Beep, Beep, Beep_

in one of the rooms next to the ICU we see a lady with black shaggy hair, she was wearing fishnet stockings, a khaki skirt, and a trench coat over it this was Anko Mitarashi, she was dozing off as on the bed a boy who had black long hair that seemed to be uncut for quite awhile, he had a bit of a stubble, and his body looked weak, on the side was a bunch of flowers that she got, this boy was Neo Uzumaki, he was found on one of her missions and was brought back to the village.

the heartbeat monitor that was monitoring his vitals seemed to spike slightly, one of his fingers twitches ever so slightly. Anko was woken up when she heard the ruckus outside and went to go see what was happening, what she saw was Lady Tsunade a busty blonde lady working on getting Naruto stable, Anko saw the worry and the way Lady Tsunade worked on Naruto, the Knowledge Anko knew about Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade being Grandparents to Naruto was only known to her, Kakashi, and a few others that were loyal and knew of the forth Hokages parentage and were loyal to him till death.

'you better make it kid, otherwise a lot of us would be very upset' she thought sadly and then she looked back at the boy who was in a coma and said softly

"I'll be back Kid just going to get some food" she smiled softly as she left the room and went down to the cafeteria where she saw her best and long time friend Kuranei Yui with the rest of the brat squad as she called them, she went and sat with them and tried her best to console them and help them o eat something.

Little did she know, that not only would Naruto come out fine, but something else would happen in that room she was in.

* * *

Three hours later

Lady Tsunade walked out of the surgery room with a relief look and saw Narutos friends waiting in the wait area, she smiled softly

"Naruto's going to make a full recovery but will be unconscious for awhile" to say everyone was happy was beyond an understatement, Sakura Haruno who had heard what happened to him from Neji and Shikamaru, walked up to her sensei when she saw him

"Kakashi Sensei" the one eyed cyclops looked at his student and asked while everyone watched

" Yes Sakura?"

" The wound that Naruto sustained was it really" Kakashi looked down and said with a sad look and nothing but a guilty and grief filled voice

"I'm afraid so, Kami I wish I hadn't taught that brat that move, I wish I hadn't neglected both you and Naruto" everyone watching the scene knew that he meant every word.

Just then the object of their talks made his way out of the ICU with Jiraiya pushing the gurney, Hinata was the first one over and held Naruto's hand as she looked at his sleeping face.

"Naruto-Kun" she mumbled softly, Jiraiya stopped as everyone walked up to look at Naruto to make sure he was ok, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji all looked at the boy they went on the mission with.

"He looks a lot better I must say" Neji said

"Mhm considering everything that happened" Shikamaru said, and the others agreed, Tsunade and the other grown ups decided that maybe it was time they all came to know about Naruto's secret. Lady Tsunade told everyone who was present to be in her office by 10pm and not to be late, and informed the clan heirs to inform their parents to join them as well, Kurenai walked up to Hinata and called her a side and said softly

"Hinata could you ask your father to join us in the Hokage's office tonight it's of utmost importance" Hinata was a bit confused but agreed, she went over and kissed Naruto's head while everyone held back a smile at the adorable and innocent scene.

"Neji-Kun we should go back home" Neji nodded and they walked out, and everyone else said their silent goodbyes to Naruto's sleeping form and went their separate ways to get ready for the night, Jiraya rolled his grandson to his hospital room and sat by his side and Tsunade soon joined him.

"My Hime when do we tell him" Jiraiya asked in a serious tone of voice which was kinda unusual for him. Tsunade took a deep breathe and exhaled as she brushed her grandson's hair

"tomorrow once he's healed we'll tell him... everything" Jiraiya nodded and soon he fell asleep to catch some shut eye.

* * *

Anko walked back into the room with Black haired boy.

"Im back kid... wish you'd wake up though" she said as she took her seat and read one of her scrolls, she didn't see three fingers twitch and the eye lid slowly move

* * *

In a Dark cave

we see four people covered in clothe and another with black hair, black obsidian eyes, a blue shirt , blue arm warmers, white shorts, blue sandals, a leaf village headband with a scratch through it indicating he's a missing nin.

"Saskue-kun so nice of you to join me" Orochimaru said with a hiss and beside him was a smirking good for nothing traitor Kabuto, Sasuke looked up at the two men with a straight line for a smile and asked

"When can I start training" Orochimaru along with everyone snickered at the Uchiha's want to train

"Relax Sasuke-kun we have all the time in the world for that first though do tell me... What did you do with the blonde Demon child and his friends" at the mention of his ex teammate and his other useless classmates, Sasuke smirked before standing up and saying

"I killed that blonde trash with the curse power and that beautiful Chidori blade Hahaha it was so funny watching my hand get plunged deep into that fuckers chest" Sasuke said with a evil and lopsided smile and and evil laughter.

"Kukuku master Orochimaru no doubt that Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin will be out for blood now that this has happened" At the mention of his ex teammates from Kidomaru, Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh like the evil wretched snake he is.

"I couldn't care less what those two trash Sannins do, once Sasuke here is finished training we will show the land of fire and all its inhabitants who the true Sannins are Kukuku" everyone in the base laughed evilly along with Orochimaru at what was about to happen.

* * *

At the Hyuga Compound

Hinata and Neji both walked into the compound with a somber look, Hinata looked ready to explode into tears when her father came out to talk to her and ask her why she looked upset.

"Lord Hisashi, it's Naruto he got injured in our mission to retrieve that Uchiha brat, and Hinata is upset because...Because Naruto almost died had it not been for Kakashi Sensei bringing him back" Hisashi is usually a very stoic man and even tho he was rude to both his daughters when they trained, when they were not training he was the kind and caring father he was, he knew about his daughter's love on his teammates son, yes Hisashi Hyuga was the teammate of Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze

"Hinata I understand your upset, but Naruto will be ok, wipe those tears your a Hyuga don't let yourself be brought down by this, and once Naruto has woken up, you should tell him how you feel" Hisashi said as he rubbed his daughter's head while Neji nodded and agreed to what Hisashi told his daughter.

"Lord Hisashi, Lady Tsunade. has requested you come to the Hokage tower tonight and that Hinata and I join you, apparently all the clan head and heirs and heiresses are requested, do you have any idea why" Hisashi looked at the two young ninja and wondered

'The only reason I can think of is because of... Minato, Kushina is it time to tell them everything?' Hisashi thought as he questioned his two fallen friends

"I apologize Hinata, Neji I don't have a clue as to why I guess we'll find out tonight, for now come along we have training with Hanabi as she watches you two" the two young Ninja nodded and followed the Hyuga Patriach back into the dojo.

across the village all the clan patriarchs and matriarchs had the same thought when their children mentioned to them what Tsunade had requested

'Kushina, Minato' they thought, some of them started to train their children while some went to look for scrolls for their kids.

* * *

Back in the hospital

 **"You know Naruto I enjoy having you here and all but why don't you wake up already" a big orange fox with nine tails swishing about asked the young child in front of him who was seated outside of the massive gate.**

 _"Well Kuruma I just...I don't know I wish I had done things different, maybe then I wouldn't have this scar on my chest" the blonde blue eyed Shinobi said as he touched his chest and winced_

 **"Easy Kid you haven't recovered fully" Kuruma said with concern**

 _Naruto stopped and looked down "Had I been serious I could have"_

 **"Enough Naruto yes had you been serious you would have brought the Uchiha scum back, but you would have ended up hurting him close enough he would have died, you did exactly as your father and mother would have wanted, you fought with honour" Kuruma boomed but realized his mistake when**

 _"my mom and dad?! you knew my parents?" Naruto shouted as he jumped "Please tell me'' the Fox king looked at Naruto with a look that said he wanted to tell but knew it wasn't his place but_

 **"Im sorry Naruto I can't, it isn't my place to say but I will tell you how your parents were and made me swear to them id protect you" Naruto nodded "Your mother was the one who had me inside her before you, and while your mom was annoying she was amazing" Kuruma chuckled as he laid his head down "She was strong, ferocious, cunning and extremely powerful, she was also beautiful and drop dead stunning a lot of the guys wanted to be with her but only one man was able to win her over and that was back when they were your age" Naruto for his part smiled softly as he heard the tale of his parents and knew who had won her over " Your father on the other hand well I don't know what else to say except other than the Hokages, and those two Sannins your father was almost godlike, not to say his teammates and your mothers teammates weren't, it's just your father had a bit more of a Strategic mind which allowed him to use Fuuinjutsu or sealing jutsu, just like your mom" Naruto smiled and wiped his tears before asking**

 _" But if you liked them along with everyone they knew then why did you attack the village I mean your not a complete asshole or anything furball"_

 **"Watch your lip boy" Kuruma said half heartedly before using one of his claws to move Naruto's hair to one side, his eyes became serious after that "Naruto the only person with the Sharingan I trust is your sensei Kakashi... That night wasn't meant to happen, I was waiting for you to be born so I could be transferred to you and protect you like your parents asked but " Kuruma growled "That damn Madara, he was the one who brainwashed me and made me kill everyone, including your parents, he used his Mangekyo sharingan to control me, what snapped me out was" Kuruma looked up at the ceiling as if wishing he could take everything back**

 _" Was what Kuruma" Naruto asked as he was already shocked at what truly happened that night_

 **"The** **moment my claw descended upon you, your parents threw themselves into the way and took the blow... Madara made me kill your parents along with many brave Shinobi and I'm truly sorry for it all" Kuruma said with remorse in his voice.**

 _Naruto was_ _shocked, angry and furious, but then he started to calm down "It wasn't your fault Kuruma, and I promise if we ever find that guy again, I'm going to use your full strength to kill him for you, and my parents" Kuruma smiled softly_

 **'He really is your brat Kushina'**

* * *

At the Hokage tower later that night

Lady Tsunade was at her desk with some sake and Jiraiya was behind her near the window when everyone filled in

Tsume Inuzuka and her husband Hiro Inuzuka he had long grey hair that was tied in a man bun, he had a well built frame and long canines, he wore a black pants, black Shinobi sandals and had steel plated gloves.

Next was Inoichi and Keko Yamanaka, they were both dressed in casual wear. then walked in Hisashi Hyuga, along with Shikaku Nara and his wife Yoshino, then walked in Choza Akimichi, his wife decided against coming seeing as she was a civilian and will come in the story later. and finally to arrive was Shibi aburame and again his wife will come by later in the story, with Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno

And all the clan heirs and Heiresses where there along with Neji, tenten, and sakura the only ones out were Lee and Guy who would be told everything the next day as Lee was recovering from his final surgery, Silencing seals were put up and after Shizune and Kakashi along with Kurenai and Asuma, Tsunade began

"Now that everyones here, Kids your parents know exactly what I'm about to say because they were part of these two shin obi's teams and were all in the same batch, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze or known as the fourth Hokage and the red death" at the mention of both names the young Shinobi gasped before Ino asked

"Wh, What do they have to do with us" Lady Tsunade along with Jiraiya and the elders all told the young ones about how Naruto's parents died and that the Fox demon never died but was sealed inside him by the fourth Hokage, Shikamaru asked why that was done, and was responded with

"He couldn't ask someone to give up their child if he wasn't willing to give his own" At that point everyone knew that Kushina and Minato were indeed Naruto's parents, Jiraiya did a bold move and even told them how he and Tsunade where Naruto's grandparents, everyone was near tears and some were angry and upset, because of the pain Naruto went through at the hands of the people who didn't know anything some questioned why the two Sannins didn't come for Naruto before now, and when they were told that they didn't because they wanted to keep Naruto safe, everyone understood that if this knowledge was released Naruto would be in danger.

"Now that you know, this is an SS Rank secret do not tell anyone unless it's someone we know and yes we will tell Naruto in the morning "

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" Everyone said with affirmation, that night everyone went to bed with thoughts and new attitudes towards a lot of things

* * *

Back in the hospital

The boy who was in a coma, his eyes started to twitch indicating he was awake from his coma but was only asleep.

* * *

 **so yea a new story I hope y'all enjoy it, a little note my updates won't be regular because of well a lot of things but ill try to keep updating as fast as I can, anyways hope everyone has a good year so far**

 **please your reviews, and do favourite and follow ill see you guys later.**


End file.
